Christmas
by YJ-Lover
Summary: just read it already! it's my first fanfic


**This is a little fic I came up with due to the holiday effect. Hope you like it since it's my first story ever!**

**Warning: Story contains OC's that were needed as extras. Ally is a Green Lantern who was raised on OA because her mother, a fellow GL as well, gave birth to her on the planet but died after labor; Ally is the youngest Green Lantern. Ember is a pyrokinetic who was cursed by a VooDoo doctor, much like her aunt Beatriz da Costa (Fire).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's here. **

* * *

><p>|Mount Justice Dec.13 4:30pm<p>

"Kid Flash B-03," The computer announced, the feminine voice spreading throughout the mountain.

"Hey everybody!" Wally said as he skidded to a stop in the kitchen/living room, now everyone was here.

"Your late." Artemis said not looking at him from where she was on the counter while flipping through a magazine.

"What are you my mom?" Wally said sarcastically as he flopped on the couch.

Artemis sighed, exasperated by the boy. "Leave it to a speedster to always be late." She said satisfied as she got last word.

"Well now that _eveyone's_ here, when are we gonna decorate the cave?" Robin asked to no one in particular.

"What for Robin?" M'gann asked from the kitchen.

"For Christmas, what else?" Robin stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"Christmas... Christmas... Why does that sound so familiar?" M'gann said tapping her cheek and looking sideways in thought.

"On Earth, Christmas is for Catholics or Christians. It's a holiday that celebrates the birth of there Savior, Jesus Christ." Ally said plainly.

"What do you do on Christmas?" M'gann asked.

"We give each other presents and place them underneath an evergreen tree," Wally said.

"Decorate everything," Robin said.

"Sing Christmas carols," Artemis pointed out.

"Believe in Santa," Ember smiled.

"Make lots of cookies and food," Ally added.

"But most of all be with your loved ones." Kaldur said ending the listing.

"It sounds so happy!" M'gann said with a smile.

"M'gann is this your first Christmas?" Ember asked.

"Yes, mine and Conner's." She replied.

"Mine too," Ally spoke up, "The Guardians aren't really party animals." She said with a grin and a shrug.

"Well let's make it one to remember!" Wally exclaimed.

"Oh ya genius, you have an idea?" Artemis interrogated.

"No! But I will soon!" Wally huffed while Artemis rolled her eyes at him.

"Enough with the couple's quarrel you two!" Robin said with his signature cackle, which in turned earned him death glares from Wally and Artemis who were suspiciously pinker.

"Look," Ally said interrupting the would-be brawl, "How about a Christmas party? Complete with decorations, some family, and friends." She suggested

"Oh that does sound like fun! Can we have a party Kaldur?" M'gann asked to said leader. Kaldur looked amoungst his friends and they all gave their approval in nodds, grins, thumbs up, and from Superboy a grunt with a single nod.

Kaldur smiled at their antics and turned to M'gann. "Yes, we may." He said.

"Yay! So what do we do first?" The Martain asked.

"Well first, I think we have to ask the League. We have to ask if they want to come, if relatives are aloud, or if we're even supposed to have a party at all." Ember pointed out.

"Ya, good thinking. We definately don't want to get in trouble with the League." Wally said.

"So," Ember drawled, "Who's gonna call them?" She asked.

"Robin?" M'gann suggested.

"Why me?" Robin asked back

"Batman's incharge of us and the League, and you _are_ his prodige." Artemis answered.

"What about Kaldur he's our leader!" Robin stated and they all turned to Kaldur to resolve the problem.

Kaldur sighed. "Very well." Was all he said before he walked off to the briefing room to call the League.

"So what do we do if they say yes?" Conner said, _finally _speaking.

"We're going to need alot of decorations, food, and people to help out." Artemis said counting on her fingers.

"She's got a point; eight people can't fix a whole party for like 1,000 JL members, let alone decorate this mountain, in two weeks." Ally said.

"Maybe the League can be the workers and the guests. It would be nice to have a party right after we work." M'gann suggested shyly.

"Awesome idea Megalious." Wally said winking at the Martian and as usual got knocked upside the head by Artemis. "Oww!" Was his only responce as he rubbed the afflicted area.

"Dude you got to admit you deserved that." Ally said as she and Robin both chuckled.

Soon enough Kaldur came out of the room and all eyes were on him. "Good news my friends, Batman and the League have approved to the party."

"Alright let's get this thing started! We need to call everyone that is aloud in this mountain to help us!" Wally exclaimed, excitement clearly written on his features.

After training and more planning for the party everyone went home. They all told their relatives and called some superhero friends. Robin got the Batman and some of the Leage to help, Ally got some GLs near the solar system, Wally told his relatives, Artemis called Green Arrow, M'gann called her uncle, Superboy did nothing, Ember called Fire and Ice, and Kaldur called more League members. This was going to be on **HUGE** party.

* * *

><p>|Mount Justice Dec. 15 4:30pm<p>

The team has already started to work on the Mountain. After awhile some members that said they were definately coming helped out too.

~X~X~X~

"I can't believe how many people are all ready coming!" Ally said happily as she flew and put some candy canes on the tree. She and some other Green Lanterns, Guy Gardener and John Stewart, were currently setting up a 20ft tree.

"You better believe it, Al, and there's more to come." Guy said smirking at how energetic the girl was.

"This is so awesome! The Team and League all under one roof! This party is going to be amaz- !"

"Less talk and more work you two." John said interrupting Ally mid sentence, he handed more decoration to both Lanterns and flew down to get more.

"Chill, John, there's still two weeks left." Ally said, rolling her eyes about how John is fussing over nothing.

"Yeah, but there's still a whole mountain of work to do." John said with a smirk as he put his hand on Ally's shoulder.

"Literally." Guy mumbled under his breath.

~X~X~X~

"On my mark, get set, go!" A female Leaguers proclaimed as arrows sliced through the air with long strings of garland at the end of each one. Both arrows made it to the other end of the corridor and inserted themselves into the wall near the door. If you didn't know yet they were on hall duty.

"You got talent, Kid." The Leaguer dressed in black and purple announced to Artemis.

"Well I should be, I'm on this team aren't I?" Artemis said with a smile. "And your pretty good too Huntress."

"Well I'm alive and live in Gotham non the less aren't I?" Huntress said playfully mocking the young girl. She and Artemis grabbed the left over garland and prepared for one more round.

"You know," Huntress began, "I should borrow you from Ollie next time. I'm sure the commute wouldn't be too hard." She said with a smirk, that knowing look sparkling in her eyes.

Artemis looked around to see if the coast was clear and leaned into Huntress. "You know don't you?"

"Honey, all the League members know but don't worry your pretty little head, if you haven't noticed we're pretty good at keeping secrets." She said with a wink.

Artemis smiled, she liked Huntress. She kinda reminded herself of, well herself. "Thanks Huntress." She said sincerely right before the last two arrows flew through the air and finishing the job of decorating the halls with garland.

~X~X~X~

"This is going to be easy." Wally said to his best friend, he and Rob were on hall duty. Wally sped through the hallway and put up the garland nice and neatly with the help of his superpowers.

"Easy for you, boring for me." Robin remarked, he was pretty much just holding the box full of garland as Wally hanged it up.

Wally stopped and made a pouty face at his friend. "Aw, poor bird." He taunted.

"Dude, I'm just carring garland." He said as he narrowed his eyes, well at least Wally think he did by the way Robin's brows furrowed, honestly it was hard to tell with his sunglasses on all the time.

Wally scoffed like he was offended and wrapped the garland around his neck. "Yes but it's my garland!" He proclaimed like it was something Robin should be proud to even hold. "And you better get used to carrying my stuff when you're my entourage and I'm a star!" The speedster said as he made jazz hands in the air.

Robin shook his head as he wondered why were they friends sometimes. "Stop dreaming and start garlanding." Robin told his obviously delusional friend. He pulled on his garland scarf and almost choked Wally with it.

"Alright, alright!" He started as he unwrapped the scarf, "Don't have to be so violent, sheesh." With that Wally started working again and Robin seriously thought about showing Wally's family this moment from the security cameras about how their little speedster was playing movie star.

~X~X~X~

"Thank you Conner." M'gann said as Conner past her one of the decorations, ironically she and Conner were on mistletoe duty.

"M'gann what are these?" Conner asked curious of what a plant with berries on it have to do with Christmas traditions.

"Umm... I think there called mistletoes." She answered as she recalled what Ember directed them to do.

"What are they for?" Conner asked again, they were **VERY** oblivious right now.

"I'm not sure Conner but they just told me to hang them at every doorway. I'll ask Ally, she seems to know a lot about Earth's customs even if she is from OA." The Martian floated down and concentrated trying to reach out to Ally.

'_Ally,__ are you there, can I ask you a question_?' She asked.

'_Yeah M'gann I'm here and go ahead._' Ally replied.

'_Um, w__hat's a mistletoe for?_' M'gann questioned.

'_I'm pretty sure on Christmas if you're under a mistletoe with another person, you have to kiss that person._' She replied.

M'gann noticably reddened. '_Oh... um thank you Ally._' The girl looked at Conner and blushed darker as she finally realized that she under a mistletoe with him, even though they are boyfriend and girlfriend, it was still kinda funny.

'_No prob Miss M._' Ally said before she cut the link.

"So did you find out what it was for?" Conner asked.

"Yes, when ever you are under it with another person it is customary to kiss that person." She said reddening even more, if that was possible.

"Oh" Conner kissed her on the cheek and rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's go back to work." He said awkwardly.

~X~X~X~

"It's so cold." Ember said as she rubbed herself, currently Ice was making it a Winter Wonderland in the cave, _literally. _Ember cupped her hands and made a tiny fire in them to keep her warm, she asn't used to the cold wheather yet and she was definately not prepared for snow **inside** either.

"If you want to Ember, you may 'fire up'." Aqualad said, he and Ember were supposed to be the superintendants of the whole thing, so they checked up on everybody.

Ice went down and stood next to Ember. "Yes, Ember it is okay. Your aunt does it whenever I make snow too." The Norse Princess said.

"Thank you very much." Ember said with much gratitude. She began to glow red, a form in between her superhero persona and human. "Aw, I feel much better." The young pyrokinetic said with a smug look on her face.

After about 20 more minutes of watching Ice's progress Kaldur turned to Ember, "Well I think Ice has done very well, would you like to go and check on the others?" He asked.

"Okay," She began to revert to human form and walked with him.

* * *

><p>|Lobby Dec.25 6pm<p>

"Wow even though we live here, I'm still shocked at how it looks and how many came to the pary." Ember said with amazement, there were at least 500 here counting the League only and more then that if you estimate all the guests or retire superheroes that came.

"I'm shocked at how desperate Wally is." Ember blinked her way out of the haze she was in and looked where Ally pointed. There stood Wally wearing a mistletoe on a wire attached to a hat. They snickered and shook their heads at the fact that he was actually getting pecks on the cheek from superheroines.

"Maybe it's the only time of year he can actually get a kiss?" Ember implied and at that they bursted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Robin said walking straight over to them.

"Laughing at how desperate Wally is." Ally exclaimed to the Boy Wonder while pointing at Wally again.

"That boy is futile." Ember remarked.

"Let us bow our heads in honnor of the 1 brain cell that died tonight." Robin pronounced. They all bowed there heads in mourning and in a few seconds they all started laughing and talking about Wally again.

"Hey ladies!" Wally yelled as he shuffled over to the group. "Who want's to give the Wall-Man a kiss?" He said innocently as he leaned in forward.

"What the heck." Ember said innocently and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas!" Ally shouted as she kissed her hand and slapped him cheek.

"Ooowwwaaa!" Wally exclaimed as he rubbed the reddened area, he wasn't quite expecting that as his holiday kiss and while this happened Ember and Robin just laughed at how that was such an Ally thing to do.

"Hey be glad it wasn't a fist." Ally said as she shrugged.

"Believe me I am," Wally said he knows all too well what Ally can do with her fist, "And well at least it still counts. Flash says if I get a kiss from every singal girl here he'll give me 150 dollars! Not that I'm worried or anything, who can resist this charm?" Wally said as he waggled his eye brows.

"Me" Ally simply said although Wally choose to refuse to acknowledge that comment.

"So who you got left?" Robin asked.

"M'gann, Artemis, Fire, Ice, ect." Wally said.

"I bet $10 bucks that you can't kiss them all by 10!" Ally wagered.

"$20" Robin said.

"$10" Ember said.

"Oh you're all on" Wally said and went to go find some girls.

"What do you say on he and Artemis?" Ally asked.

"$20 says punch" Ember said

"$30 says kiss" Robin said

"Um... I'll sit this one out." Ally said as she raised her hands in defeat.

* * *

><p>|Lobby 9:30<p>

It was already 9:30. All Wally had to do was kiss M'gann and Artemis. He decided the easy part first so he went to see M'gann. Just when he walked in the kitchen pure shock hit him, he saw M'gann and Conner kissing. He didn't know what to do so he just ran back to the lobby.

"Why you look so sad Wall-Man?" Ally asked sipping some egg nog. She, Robin, and Ember found him this way with a confused look on his face a few minutes ago. "Did you get punched in the face by Artemis, because if you did Robin and I owe Ember 20 bucks."

"No I didn't get to kiss anyone, but M'gann and Conner sure did." Wally said face with no emotion

"Wait you saw them kiss?" Ally said doing a double take, Wally's face darkened more.

"Hey I'm sorry you had to figure it out that way dude." Robin said with some sympathy.

"Wait did you knew about this?" Wally asked.

"Well everyones knows, even Ally, Ember, and Artemis" Robin stated.

"Aww man I can't believe I was so blind!" Wally sat down and put his head in his hands "I knew they liked each other but I didn't know they were dating!"

"Dude, why you feeling so bad if you knew?" Ally asked, "I mean we know you liked M'gann but you like every hot girl you come across your way." She reasoned.

"What's wrong is that I feel nothing, when I should feel something." Wally huffed.

"Well Wally, maybe you don't care about M'gann as much as you used to because you like someone else." Ember suggested.

"You know Ember your right, but who?" Wally questioned.

"Aw come on Wally!" Ally yelled at him as she face palmed herself.

"Really Wally, really?" Ember asked, it was _painfully_ obvious.

"What?" He innocently asked, honestly confused.

"Artemis you fool, Artemis!" Ally pulled Wally up and slapped him, "**ARTEMIS**!" She kept shaking him until he felt nauseous, she was pretty strong for a 13yr old.

"Jaiden don't murder him!" Robin said as he restrained her.

"Wally go and find Artemis before Jaiden goes beserk on you!" Ember said and pushed Wally away.

* * *

><p>|Archery Room 9:45pm<p>

"Hey Artemis." Wally said nervously by the door, mistletoe hat behind his back.

"What do you want Kid Mistletoe?" The archer said as she kept on reloading and shooting while talking.

"You heared?" He started walking towards her.

"Ya some people walked by and talked about you." She simply stated not looking at him yet.

"Artemis?"

"What?"

"Can I say something?"

"Shoot." She turned to his direction and he zipped to her, Wally was officially way too close for comfort. "Watch it Cupid." Artemis warned him even though she was blushing red, she tried to push him away.

"I'm not moving and Merry Christmas."

"Wal-" But she was cut off when in a swift motion he put on his cap, grabbed her hips and kissed her. She was in shock but ever so slowly closed her eyes.

They couldn't believe it. Wally was kissing the girl he 'hated' she was snarky, judemental, and quickwitted but she was also beautiful and his spitfire. Artemis was kissing the boy she 'dispised' he was immature, flirtatious, and rude but he was pretty cute and a great kisser (surpiseingly).

The kiss they shared was soft and gentle, warm and nice. But Artemis just had to be the alpha so she toke her hands from his shoulder and cupped his face. Now this made Wally gasp which made an entrance for them to french kiss. Then something bad happened, they saw a flash. They both turned around and caught a glimpse of feet and a cape and then heared a devilish cackle.

Wally toke off "Robin! Get back with that picture!"

She stood there for a second letting it all sink in and when it did she bolted out of the room and called out, "Wait up! I want to kill him too!"

* * *

><p>|Lobby 10pm<p>

Robin ran through the room with extra speed, since he was slim and short. Wally was slim but not too short like his friend, he ended up having to apoligize for spilling some of the peoples drinks.

"I got it!" Robin proclaimed, Wally was just a few yards away.

"Show us!" Ember and Ally practically squealed. "Oh my god!" They yelled jumping up and down.

"I believe you two owe me $30 bucks." Robin said with a proud smirk on his face, the girls handed him the money.

"Dude!" Wally yelled not believing what he was seeing, "You bet on me and Artemis!"

"It was easy money," Robin reasoned "Oh and did you get a kiss from every single women?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, but thats besides the point" Wally said; Jaiden, Ember, and Robin pulled out there money.

"Well congradulations Wally you won everything, some kisses and Artemis." Jaiden handed him the total of forty dollars.

"I don't want the money just give me the camera!" Wally said, Artemis who was right behind him smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled taken back, "How long have you been there?" He said nervously.

"Since they handed you the money, I'm proud of you Wally and forget about the camera they already saw the picture anyways." She reasoned then shrugged and went besides Wally.

There was an awkward silence in the air since they had nothing else to talk about but soon enough Ally replaced it with an even more awkward topic, "So are you guys dating know or what?" She blurted out.

"Ally!" Ember said shocked as she nudged her to shut up even though she wanted the answer too...

Wally and Artemis smiled at each other, "Yeah" they said in unison.

"Finally!" Ally said happily.

"About time you two." Robin said with his cackle.

"Congradulations!" Ember said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, calm down this isn't a wedding perposal." Artemis said while rolling her eyes.

"Hi guys what's happening?" M'gann asked after she watched the group scream for like crazy for 10min.

"Oh nothing," Ally said right before she exploded, "Just that ARTEMIS AND WALLY ARE FINALLY DATING!" Ally said as she whooped.

"What! Oh my god, that's great!" M'gann said as she grabbed Artemis and hugged her.

"Still not a wedding perposal!" Artemis said.

"Yes but it's just like the movie and it's a Christmas miracle." Ally said pointing at her friend and dancing around like a crazy person along with the others.

Artemis did her signature rolling of the eyes and scoffing and Wally put an arm around her waist and made her go closer to him. She smiled at this, even though it was corny, and they watched their friends parade around telling people about there new found relationship and it was all because of Wally's stupid mistletoe hat.

* * *

><p><strong>First and probably the lamest fanfic, I know, but tell me what you think. The reason the ending was bad was because I got writer's block. Give any good suggestions and I might update this thing.<strong>


End file.
